Stolen Heart
by AshleyOnFire
Summary: Takes place during "In the name of the brother". Belle was shot but she didn't lose her memory. She walks in when Rumple and Cora are sealing their deal with a kiss and it throws their relationship into a tailspin. Please R&R if you like what you see!
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Heart**

Takes place during In the name of the brother. Belle was shot but she didn't lose her memory. She walks in when Rumple and Cora are sealing their deal with a kiss and it throws their relationship into a tailspin.

Please R&R!

Chapter One

"Belle, you had a close call but thanks to Mr. Gold's quick thinking, there's no reason we have to keep you any longer. Would you like us to call Mr. Gold to come and get you?" Dr. Whale said while signing the papers for her release.

"No. I'd like to leave as soon as possible and surprise him. Thank you for all your help, Dr. Whale." Belle said gathering her clothes and heading to the bathroom to change out of her hospital gown.

It would take Belle just as long to walk to the shop then it would to have Rumple pick her up and drive back. This way she could enjoy the walk and surprise him. He needed some good news after the last 24 hours they've had. After Hook shot her, Rumple managed to keep her from crossing the town line and healed her gun shot. They had wanted to keep her for observation and keep an eye out for any complications, even though she was completely healed. She wanted to make sure Rumple knew she was ok so he could start his journey to find his son as they had planned.

15 minutes later, the shop came into view and Belle quickened her pace. A smile came across her face as she imagined the look on Rumple's face when she waltzed into the shop. She flung open the door to see Rumple standing near the middle of the shop floor with a women dressed in a gown. At first it looked like they were whispering to each other but in that split second she realized they were... kissing.

When he heard the bells chime as the door opened, Rumple jumped back from Cora with a look of shock and terror when he saw that it was Belle that entered the shop. The women turned to look at her. She was older, about Rumple's age but still beautiful. She didn't look shocked at all and it felt to Belle that the women was annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"Belle" Rumple said as he walked slowly towards Belle with one arm out stretched to her. "Please. It's not what you think."

Belle remained in a silent shock as Rumple reached where she was standing.

"Rumple, who is this girl? Tell her to come back later. We're in the middle of sealing a deal" Cora said giving Belle the once over.

"Cora! Get the hell out of here. Our deal is done!" Rumple screamed at Cora.

"Very well. Enjoy your gift." She said as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Belle moved away from him and started slowly heading for the door. Rumple quickly moved in front of the door to try and prevent her from leaving.

"Let me go, Rumple. I meant it. Just leave me alone." She said going around him and opening the door.

"I love you" Rumple said desperately as she walked out the door.

Belle stopped, turned around to face him and for a few second their eyes met. Then she turned away and walked down the street with no idea where she was going.

David was doing paperwork at the sheriff's office when he looked up and saw Mr. Gold standing in front of his desk.

David was startled and jumped up from his desk, "God, Gold! We really have to get you a bell and whatever you want I don't know the time."

"I don't know what to do" Rumple said looking at the floor.

"What are you taking about?" David said working again on his paperwork only half listening.

"I think I've ruined things with Belle for good this time"

David looked up from his desk now giving his full attention.

"What did you do Gold?" He said acting like a big brother to Belle.

With a sigh Rumple sat down in the chair in front of David's desk, "When Cora first came into town she came to my shop and kissed me. Belle walked in and saw us."

"You kissed Cora?! Are you crazy? Are you trying to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you?" David yelled.

"It didn't mean anything. Now she won't return any of my phone calls and when I go to her apartment she always pretends not to be home. I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me" He said desperately.

"Do you blame her, Gold? If you don't explain yourself, you could lose her forever."

"What should I do?" Gold said thinking he couldn't believe he was asking for David's help once again.

"Keep trying. It's all you can do. She probably just needs time to cool down." He said trying to be as positive as he could about the situation.

"Yeah. That must be all it is." Gold said knowing it wasn't true.

"Hello?" Belle said absentmindedly answering the phone while she was balancing a pile of books in her arms.

"Belle! Please don't hang up. I've been trying to reach you for weeks!" Rumple said desperately.

Belle winced when she realized she had been too overwhelmed to screen the call. Rumple had been calling and stopping by the library non stop since she left him at the shop. She always let the phone go to voicemail or acted like she wasn't home. She was only now beginning to process what had happened in the shop and how she was going to deal with it, but she knew she didn't want to speak to him.

"Rumple, this isn't a really good time... No. Actually the time is fine, I just have no interest in speaking to you." Belle said readjusting the phone balanced on her shoulder.

"Please, give me a chance to explain. Please" Rumple said quickly.

"OK. Explain." Belle said thinking this should be good!

"Not over the phone. Please meet me."

Belle hesitated. She still cared for him. Still loved him. Of all the things he had done and that they had been through, she never thought that he would be unfaithful to her. They had True Love after all, didn't they? She had to know why he would do this.

"Belle?" Rumple whispered quietly hoping she hadn't hung up.

"Yes I'm here. Fine. I'll meet you at Granny's tomorrow at noon."

"Granny's? Shouldn't we meet somewhere more... private?" Rumple stammered.

"No we wouldn't. I would prefer somewhere public." She said sternly.

"Ok. I'll see you there. Thank you, Belle" He said sadly.

Belle hung up the phone without answering and sighed.

Belle couldn't handle sitting in the library watching the clock tick all morning as her anxiety grew stronger, so she decided to head to Granny's about eleven o'clock to gather her thoughts. When she entered she saw that Rumple was already sitting in a booth facing the door. He was looking down at his hands so he did not see her enter. He looked older. Weathered and tired. She felt a wave of pity for him wash over her before suppressing it. She had no reason to feel pity for him. This was all his doing. That was her problem, she always felt bad for people, was always too nice. She slowly came up to the booth and when Rumple caught her moment his head shot up.

"Belle." He said quickly getting to his feet. He reached out to her but she swiftly slid into the other side of the booth avoiding is touch. She glanced at his face and could clearly see the hurt he felt from her avoidance.

"Thank you for meeting me." Rumple said as he sat back down and two ice teas were delivered to their table from Granny.

"Any food for you too?" Granny asked putting her hand on her hips.

Rumple looked at Belle for an answer.

"No thanks. I'm not staying long." she said noticing the deep disappointment that flashed across Rumple's face.

After Granny walked away, the two sat in silence for several moments before Rumple broke the silence.

"Belle, I can't imagine what you must think of me or how you must be feeling. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what you saw. What I did."

"I don't understand. Why would you do this? And with Cora. Isn't she supposed to be your enemy?"

"She showed up very unexpectedly, we made a deal and she kissed me. I was shocked more than anything. Cora and I have a very complicated past."

"So what? Your girlfriend was in the hospital from being shot in the back so you decide to take up with the first ex that comes along?" Belle said her voice rising. She had wanted to meet at Granny's so the situation could be kept under control and she so she would have an easy exit if she wanted to leave quickly.

"Oh god, Belle of course not. It was nothing like that at all. I was upset because of what happened to you and she offered me something to help find Bae."

Belle could no longer hold back the tears that had threatened to fall since she walked in. She was angry that she was letting Rumple see her in this state and hid her face in her hands as she wept. Rumple knew he couldn't comfort her. That that would only make things worse.

"Even after all the things we've been through I never thought I would have to deal with... this"

"My feelings toward you have not changed. If anything that have only grown stronger since we've been apart."

Belle wiped the tears from her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "So where do we go from here? I can't just go back to the way things were. Not after this... I think it's best if we spend some time apart while I figure things out."

"Please don't do this, Belle, please. It meant nothing. I swear to you." He pleaded reaching across the table to her. Belle slid out of the booth and took a few steps toward the door before she turned back to him.

"I think you need to go and find Bae as planned. I know how important that is to you and I need the time to think."

With that she left Rumple sitting in the booth alone, both iced teas untouched.

(Wanna read more? Comment and let me know! Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Belle spent the rest of the day at the library sorting books, trying to keep herself busy, when she suddenly started feeling claustrophobic. She needed to get out. She decided to take a walk to the water front. It was bitter out but maybe the cold would numb her pain along with her fingers. She found a spot on a bench facing the water and watched the waves roll in.

What was she going to do once Rumple returned from finding his son? He had made the wrong choice.. again. Could she give him another chance? She still loved him but what would that love cost her?

"Are you alright, miss?" A stranger said as he approached Belle, startling her slightly.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry, you startled me" Belle said embarrassed.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you... I just saw you sitting here all alone and then I noticed you were crying"

Belle quickly wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face. She hadn't even noticed she'd been crying. It was only now that she felt the warmth of her tears on her face.

"May I? The stranger said gesturing to the bench.

"Of course" Belle said making room for him.

"I'm Jason" He said extending his hand.

"Belle" She said happy to meet someone new. With all of the enemies Rumple had in town he was never really comfortable with her making new friends.

"So, Belle. I know it's no of my business but I'm happy to listen if you need to talk"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems" Belle said returning her gaze to the water.

"Talking to a beautiful women with a beautiful view? Believe me, it's no burden." A laugh burst from Belle and she was surprised that it felt so strange.

"Guy problems would be my first guess, but then again, who in their right mind would make you cry?"

"You're very preservative. I caught him... with an ex girdled I guess you could say" Belle said feeling ridiculous sharing her private life with a total stranger.

"Ouch. I was in your situation myself once. But the pain does end. Eventually. If that helps any."

"Thank you. That does help because it's pretty hard right now." Belle said with a sad smile.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do about it?" Jason said taking in the fresh air.

"He's a complicated man. He battles within himself a lot and I guess his darker side won out this time. I'm not sure where this is heading."

"Well, whoever he is, I can say with confident that he is a fool." Jason said sincerely.

"I better get back to the library, it's getting late" Belle said standing from the bench and smoothing out her coat.

"Oh. Are you a student?" Jason asked also standing.

"No, actually I run the library."

"Really? Now I'll know who to talk to if I turn my library books in late. Good luck, Belle" With those parting words Jason gave her a wave and headed away from the water.

Belle felt lighter on her way back to the library. Admitting what had happened to a stranger was a release of sorts. Like she had been holding her breath since that awful day in Rumple's shop. Maybe now, she could pull herself together and deal with this situation. For the first time in weeks, she felt like she could take a deep breath.

* * *

Belle was sitting in the library reading when the phone at the front desk begin to ring. Belle signed as she felt her comfortable seat by the window to answer the phone.

"Belle?" Ruby said before Belle even had the chance to say hello. She could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, Ruby. It's me. What's wrong?" Belled asked with concern.

"It's Mr. Gold. They arrived back from finding Mr. Gold's son."

Belle was confused, "They?"

"Mr. Gold, Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold's son."

Belle didn't know which piece of information to process first. Emma and Henry had gone with Rumple to find his son? Why?

"He came back with them?" She was most surprised that Rumple's son had come back to Storybrooke with them.

"Yes. Belle, something has happened. Hook followed Gold to New York and stabbed him with his hook. It was poison and they had to come back to Storybrooke right away so they could find an antidote." Ruby said quickly.

"What?" Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not all. Cora and Regina have his dagger and they are going to his shop to kill him. Everyone is there. It's going to be bad."

"Belle? Belle?" Ruby had thought she had lost the connection.

"I.. I have to go." Belle let the phone drop without putting it back on the receiver and ran out the door to Rumple's shop.

* * *

Belle ran all the way to Rumple's shop. Her lungs were aching from exhaustion, when she rounded the corner and ran right into Regina. Belle was startled and took a few steps back.

"What have you done to him!?" Belle yelled.

"Oh. You again. You should know by know to keep out of Gold's business. Soon enough we will have power over the dark one and then _nothing_ you do will be able to bring out the good in him." Regina said giving Belle a cold stare that she was all too familiar with.

"I won't let you do that. I won't let you harm him!" Belle standing her ground in front of Regina.

"I don't have time for this. I have somewhere to be. Goodbye." Regina said as she waved her hand and Belle disappeared. Regina dusted her hands of and hurried to her Mother's vault to check on her heart.

Belle saw a flash of light and a gust of wind. She was then suddenly on a cold cement floor. She made it to her feet but her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the dark room. She could make out a small window near the ceiling and pulled back the short curtain. When Belle saw where she had been transported she felt sick to her stomach and panic engulfed her. She was in her old cell in the mental ward. She ran to the door and fruitlessly tried to open it. She began banging on the door and screaming out for help like no other time in her life. She couldn't be here again. Not when Cora and Regina where trying to kill Rumple. She had to get out for Rumple and her own sanity.

She pounded on the door until her fists began to bleed. Exhausted she sunk to the floor and her tears began again. She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall but it felt like days. She jumped to her feet and began yelling for help again.

A worried looking orderly opened the door and was startled to see her in the cell.

"How did you get in here, Miss?" He asked concerned, "The part of the ward has been empty for sometime."

"Didn't anyone hear me screaming?" Belle said clearly still shaken.

"The patient's room that is above here swore he heard screaming and insisted that we come down here to see what was going on. We all thought he was just imagining but he refused to take his medication until we came down to check things out. I never thought I would find someone. Do you need some help?"

"No. Thank you. I just need to go" Belle said as she ran out of the cell and up the stairs.

When Belle made it back to Rumple's shop it was locked and seemingly empty. She was at a lost of what to do next. They only option she had was to go back to the library and see if anyone had tried going there.

* * *

When she entered the library, she saw Jason sitting reading a book near the front door. She was in such a rush when she left she didn't even stop to lock up the library.

"Jason." Belle said surprised as she fully entered the library.

"Hey Belle. I just came by to get a book... and to see how things where going with your situation."

The exhaustion and stress of the day caught up with Belle and in answer to his question she burst into fresh tears. Jason jumped from the table and took her in his arms. She had no idea where Rumple was. If he was alive or hurt. What had happened to everyone at the shop? She relaxed into the hug, grateful to have someone there at the moment.

"Belle"

Belle turned to the sound of name to see Rumple standing near the front door of the library. Rumple looked weakened and tired. He was disheveled, not in his normal formal attire. He was missing his tie, jacket and his shirt was partly unbuttoned. The look on his face seeing her in the arms of another man was even more saddening. She released her hold on Jason.

"Rumple" Belle said evenly.

"Well I really should get going. I'll make sure to bring this back on time", Jason said picking up the book he had ben reading when Belle walked in.

"Good Luck" Jason said giving her shoulder a squeeze of support and walked out the door.

Rumple and Belle stood in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't have the pleasure of meeting your friend" Rumple said remaining stoic.

"That's Jason and he is just that, a friend." Belle said knowing he was jealous. She could see some of the sadness leave his face when she made it clear to him that she had not moved on.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Belle said taking a few steps closer.

"I'm not so easy to get rid of." Rumple said with a cocky smirk.

"I thought I might have lost you." Belle said quietly continuing towards him.

"You will never lose me as long as you want me" He said closing the distance.

They were now face to face. In that moment she realized that she forgave him. She could forgive him almost anything and in many cases she already had. He was her one True Love and no one said that would be easy. Almost losing him had made that clear.

"Belle..." Rumple began but Belle silenced him with a kiss.

No one said True Love was perfect.

The End.


End file.
